The present invention relates to high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), HPLC apparatus, and systems for performing HPLC.
Since their inception, analytical and preparative HPLC have been performed on a batch basis. However, almost all large scale industrial processes are done on a continuous basis, e.g., the classical automobile assembly line. Accordingly, the batch approach to conducting HPLC has tended to impede the implementation of HPLC in potential large scale industrial applications.